1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illuminated boating accessories including seat pedestals, stanchions, hand rails and rod holders.
2. Description of Related Art
Boat companies manufacture boating accessories such seat pedestals, stanchions, hand rails and rod holders. The pedestals or other accessories have circular, oval or other shaped bases that may be bolted to an additional base or directly to the floor of the boat. The seat pedestals, hand rails, rod holders and stanchions may be mounted on the boat as delivered to the customer or may be provided as optional add-ons or aftermarket items.